


Kleenexes and NyQuil

by orangefriday



Series: Levi & Nico Tumblr Fics [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: Tumblr Ask: "Nico being really sick and Levi taking care of him or viceversa!"





	Kleenexes and NyQuil

When Levi comes home, he’s greeted to a most  _peculiar_  sight.

It’s not a very graceful sight. And not one anyone would think to find Nico Kim in the centre of. On the couch, hunched over with his knees tucked under his chin, sits a sniffling, snot-filled, and hoodie-clad Nico. There’s a small hill of crumpled up kleenexes on the coffee table with a half empty bottle of NyQuil right in the middle. If Levi hadn’t known Nico was sick, he would have thought he had just walked into some kind of demonic summoning ritual.

“Hey buddy,” Levi greets cautiously, checking out the state of the living room (You know,  _just in case_  because maybe Nico really  _was_ summoning the NyQuil demon to rid his cold. Levi thinks anything is possible). “Link told me he sent you home.” Actually, Levi heard from Helm that Link practically had to kick Nico out of the hospital because he was scaring all the sick patients with how sick Nico was. “How are you feeling?”

“Link can go suck a dick,” Nico grumbles, sniffing loudly. He’s staring at some far off spot in across the room. Levi can’t help himself but follow Nico’s gaze. No monsters or hellhounds, thankfully. Just the black screen of the TV.

“I’m sure Dr. Link was just concerned,” Levi reassures.

Nico looks up at him with a bleary stare, mouth agape, as if he had just noticed Levi in the room. The dark circles under his eyes look heavily black and Nico’s nose is completely red and raw. Levi does a double take and almost shrinks away at the ghastly image in front of him. He takes off his glasses and rubs them on the hem of his shirt to make sure what he’s seeing is  _really_  what’s seeing. (It was, by the way.)

“Babe?” Nico says, his voice stuffed and slurring. “Babe. I’m sick.”

“I know,” Levi says, nodding, feeling like he’s talking to a child. He sits on the coffee table in front of Nico, careful to avoid the germ-infested satanic Kleenex offering. He gently feels Nico’s forehead with the back of his hand. A fever. “Did you get yourself a temp? You’re  _really_  hot.”

Nico’s eyes narrow and he smirks, laughing lazily. He unravels his legs so that he’s now sprawled atop of the couch like a starfish and wags a flimsy arm at Levi. “Levi Schmitt. I’m  _sick_  and you’re  _still_  wantin’ my co—”

“Okay!” Levi stands up fast, ignoring the rush of heat that attacks his whole body and starts pulling at Nico’s arm to get him to bed but it’s like trying to drag a dead bear out of the water. “I think you took way too much of that NyQuil.”

“Stooop. No, stop it,” Nico _whines,_  actually whines while he slaps Levi’s hands off of him. Levi can’t believe what he’s witnessing: Nico Kim, ever the suave and stoic surgeon and one half of the Ortho God duo, completely undone,  _whining_ and  _high as a kite._ On NyQuil, no less.

“Nico, c’mon! Stop being an ass,” Levi practically shouts but gives up and lets the older doctor’s arm flop back on the couch. “Fine.” Levi throws his own hands in the air and sits in a huff beside Nico who is resembling some sort of jelly fish now. Who knew Mr. Perfect Kim could get sick? Not only was he sick but he somehow managed to overdose himself on over the counter cold medicine. Good thing Nico fixed bones and not colds for a living.

Nico only smirks and laughs. God, he is  _really_  high.

“You know, if you weren’t so sick and  _high,_ I would’ve gone to bed. You know you’re high, right? Did you even follow the instructions on the bottle?”He waits for Nico’s answer but only gets a noncommittal grunt. Levi continues, “I’m so done with today. Karev was busting my ass the whole time. And in front of.. of  _kids!_

“Dude,” Nico starts, slurring, and slides lower on the couch and shifting sideways so that his head is resting on Levi’s shoulder. “The only ass bustin’ you should be getting is from  _me._ ” He laughs again, this time maniacally. Levi looks around nervously for dark shadows and things that might need to be exorcised.

“Thanks, I guess?” Levi says and awkwardly pats Nico’s head and starts to get up. “I should take your temp and probably call poison control because I don’t think NyQuil is supposed to—”

Before Levi can finish his sentence, he finds himself being thrown back against the couch and his arms pinned above his head. Nico is on top of him, thighs straddling Levi’s own. He looks eerily awake with his cheeks flushed rose and chest heaving. His heavy breaths spread hot heat over Levi’s skin. A guttural growl is just barely audible as Nico stares down at Levi with something vehemently intense. Levi himself takes a second to catch his breath, feeling completely engulfed by Nico’s sudden ferocity.

“Wh-What are you doing?” Levi whispers. He doesn’t know why he’s whispering.

But Nico doesn’t answer. Only lets go of one of Levi’s wrists and tangles a hand into Levi’s hair, raking his fingers against Levi’s clammy scalp. It’s not gentle. The pressure almost hurts but it’s a riveting shiver that slices across Levi’s body, emanating from all the places Nico’s got a hold of.

“ _Listen,_ ” Nico’s voice is quiet, thick, and hoarsely deep with aggression. And Levi is definitely attentive now. “You’re  _more_  than you think you are. More than just something to be kicked at or put down.” Nico’s grip softens and travels to caresses Levi’s cheek, a thumb languidly feeling Levi’s bottom lip as he lets out a shuddering breath. So different from the urgent grip from before. “You’re sweet and kind. You’re a  _good doctor._ And,” Nico’s stops. He smiles. A genuine, beautiful smile. “You’re  _mine_ too _,_ you know that?”

And all Levi can do is stare, anticipation and something like admiration, adoration, _love_  building up like smoke in his chest. Nico is so close. He smells like sugar mint and rain. Smells Levi doesn’t even realize how much he loves until now. Above him, Nico’s dark eyes  _glow_ , filled with unleashed high energy.

And that something — admiration, adoration,  _love?_  — stirs and grows inside Levi. An urgent hungry thing that just  _wants, needs,_ and  _takes._  He’s gasping for breath even before Nico kisses him, hard and fast. It’s like Nico  _knows_  and captures everything that is Levi in that kiss, takes it out of him and returns it tenfold in every desperate push and pull.

Levi is so lost. Lost in this feeling that he can’t get enough of. If he had to for eternity, he’d drown in his moment over and over again.

And Levi thinks how much he’s wanted this and how long he’s never dared to think he deserved something so  _real_  and someone so  _true._  He’s spellbound in Nico’s fervent kisses until —

Nico sneezes  _right into Levi’s mouth_.

“Oh my —  _fuck!”_ Levi nearly gags as he pushes Nico off of him, standing up and coughing out whatever the hell countless colonies of bacteria Nico had just exploded in his mouth. “ _Why?!”_

Nico is wide eyed and shocked. His nose is redder than it was before and Levi can’t -  _won’t_ \- admit there’s probably something maybe  _could_ be  _snot_  dribbling out of it.

“Babe, I’m  _so_ sorry.” Nico hauls himself back into a sitting position and tries to stand up but obviously he’s still high as fuck and crumbles back down onto the couch. Nico at least has the decency to look ashamed and remorseful. Levi’s running to the washroom, still gagging but now he’s red faced and sweating not from being turned on but from fear he might have SARS or mad cow disease now. “ _Babe_. I told you, I’m sick.”

“I  _know_!” Behind the door, the faucet is on and frantic fumbling can be heard.  

“Look, I’m sorry! _”_

“No, Nico! I’m going to have to wash my mouth with alcohol! No, with  _bleach!_ ”

“Levi, babe. C’mon, it’s fine. I’m  _fine._ ”

“No, you’re not! You’re sick. Now  _I’m_  going to be sick. Oh my god, I’m going to be sick! Dr. Karev is never going to let me in on peds again!”

“I’m  _sorry_!”

The next day, there are two piles of Kleenexes and two bodies huddled together for warmth on the couch. The TV is on this time and Nico is no longer being possessed by the demon that is High Dose NyQuil.

“This is all your fault,” Levi grumbles.

Nico only smiles and plants a wet, snotty kiss on Levi’s cheek. Levi couldn’t be damned to care at this point. At least they have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
